2012
by Sweet Night
Summary: It's time for the new world. 7 go into battle only 2 come back. When everything is lost, what's left to fight for?
1. Pilot

_Hey guys! so to make it up for you I came back with this new idea!_

_I hope you like it :)_

_don't forget to review!_

_I do not own the Night World or the characters, only the plot!_

* * *

September 28 2004.

"Seems like it's going to rain" The brunette little girl asked looking outside her hotel window. The warm wind was familiar to her, it was that smell of humidity in the atmosphere the real indicator for what was about to happen. However, as usual she was not heard. If only they had…

"Mare, it'll be fine! You'll see, plus we will be inside the restaurant! It's not like we are going to walk around" her mum said with a mocking grin as she put on her favorite white pearl earrings. Those earrings her dad had bought just for her, for the woman he now called his wife but loved for a long time before that, the same woman who now looked stunning on her white strapless dress with her dark curly brown hair falling over her shoulders. Mary Lynnette sighed softly and came back to look outside the window, she looked a lot like her mother and she was sure she would look even more once she reach her 18 years old. Same hair, and face expression, nose and lips, eyes and dimples. Mary-Lynnette didn't resemble her father that much, maybe on hands but that was about it. Even her character was mostly influenced by her mother, which caused a few fights at times. Her brother on the other hand was her father's image. Same straight black hair with those black eyes of his. Mary-Lynnette turned to face him on her parent's bed as he watched TV.

"_There is a strong tradition of "world ages" in Mayan literature, but the record has been distorted, leaving several possibilities open to interpretation. According to the Popol Vuh, a compilation of the creation accounts of the K'iche' Maya of the Colonial-era highlands, we are living in the fourth world._" The TV informer said as her brother listened with real interest, his dark eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Maybe her mother was right; after all she knew storms made her nervous since she was 3 years old. Outside everything was normal, as usual nobody had paid any attention to the sudden change in the air but again, why would they? _You really are crazy Mare_, she thought. Strangers fixed their coats and hats, while others just kept walking losing themselves in their own world.

"Dad! Do you really need to go?" she said looking at her father with those big pleading eyes. Her dad closed the closet's door and smiled softly at his daughter as he tried to fix his tie. His wife seeing the mess he was in, walked towards him and fixed it. A sighed of relieve left his lips as he looked at his little daughter letting his wife do the job "Mare, it's just rain no need to worry about it". The little girl sighed and tried to ignore the heavy tension in her chest.

"_The Popol Vuh describes the gods first creating three failed worlds, followed by a successful fourth world in which humanity was placed. In the Maya Long Count, the previous world ended after 13 b'ak'tuns, or roughly 5,125 years. The Long Count's "zero date was set at a point in the past marking the end of the third world and the beginning of the current one, which corresponds to 11 August 3114 BC in the proleptic Gregorian calendar" _The TV informer was saying. Her father sighed and shook his head "Mark? What on earth are you watching now?" he said to his brother who didn't even blink from the TV.

"I think we are ready!" her mum said cheerfully grabbing her purse as her dad turned towards the door looking for his car keys on his pocket. His black suit seemed appropriated for the occasion. An elegant dinner with his boss and wife, if he only had known that he would be using that same suit for a completely different occasion… the story would have been different.

"Honey, I wrote down the emergency numbers and put them right next to the phone In case you need us" her mother said kissing her forehead before looking into her eyes "are you sure you can deal with Mark? You know how he gets sometimes" Mary-Lynnette smiled at this. It was the first time she was being allowed to take care of Mark since she had finally reached her 12 years old. With a reassuring smile she answered "Mother, we will be just fine!" with that her mother turned around followed by her husband before closing the door and saying goodbye for one last time…

"Are they gone?" a small voice behind her said. Mary-Lynnette turned around and looked at her brother. Those big brown eyes were already staring at her waiting for an answer. She smiled softly" yeah, they did" she said waking towards her parent's bed and jumping on it right next to her brother "why?" The little boy just shrugged and stared at her big sister "what are we going to do now then?" she just shrugged, in reality she hadn't thought about how she was going to take care of her brother. She had thought of staying in the hotel and watch a few movies and maybe order some food, but her brother's eyes clearly demand something completely different. She sighed and looked at him "what do you have in mind?" The little boy grinned and shrugged "Mum never lets us go out so what if we just go for ice cream?" Mary-Lynnette sighed and ignored the odd feeling in her chest.

True, her mother was over protective and both of them loved the idea of adventures as the characters they read in books. But if they had only known what destiny had prepared for them… things would have been different.

* * *

_So what do you think?_

_I hope you liked it ^_^ _

_-Sweet Night- _


	2. We are going to be okay

_Hello everybody, I hope you like the second chapter, I did it in a bit of a rush since third and fourth chapter are already ready! I felt like a second chapter was needed to make the story better and give sense to it._

_Secondly, I want to say thank you to The night has a thousand eyes and Winterowl312 for the reviews ^_^ much appreciated:)_

_I'll shut up now and let you read :3 _

_don't forget to review!_

_- Sweet Night -_

* * *

The two of them held hands; a faint rain was starting to fall but they didn't care, kids never cared for this sort of things. Laughs could be heard, a nearby pub had just opened and the inauguration night was promising. Mare grabbed Mark and crossed the street looking at both sides of the road "It's not like we are going to get ran over Mare" her brother Mark mocked her. She rolled her eyes at him, typical Mark believing she was just exaggerating "I'm in charge and I need to make sure we'll go back alive to the hotel" she said winning a few chuckles from her younger brother.

A loud thunder made them jump. Both kids looked at each other and shared a mocking smirk at their behavior "We better hurry" Mary-Lynnette said speeding up pulling Mark along with her. An old woman with red cheeks grinned at them as they looked at the ice cream flavors.

"What can I do for you?" she said in a cheeky voice making Mark grinned playfully.

"I want chocolate!" he said to Mary-Lynnette quietly. Mark had always been shy and their mother's shadow. Father used to dislike it; Mark had to grow up to be the ma to take care of his sister, not the other way around though Mary-Lynnette was the oldest one.

"Chocolate for him and strawberry for me" she said smiling politely. The old woman smiled and went to grab the order.

A small yell made both of them turn around. The wind was fierce, and had pushed around two of the table from the bar. Mark took a step closer to his sister, wind made him nervous. Mary-Lynnette turned back to the ice creams and grabbed his hand "We'll be back in the hotel as soon as possible Mark" the shy boy nodded to his sister biting his lip.

The TV from the store was telling the news "It will be one of the best movies in the world!" the woman was saying. Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes and pointed at the TV "that will suck" she said. That made it; Mark was immediately distracted from the chaos outside and turned to the TV chuckling "It will be awesome! Robots, machines, space!" he said. She grinned and poked his side playfully "Dork!" she said and laughed softly as he frowned at her and moved to pay attention at the TV.

"Ice cream!" the old woman said handing them their ice creams. They smile politely at her and turned to the street. The wind was getting worst and the thunders closer, yet it had stopped raining.

She looked around, the hotel was just crossing the road, two maximum if she didn't want to go by the new pub. Mark pulled her hand "Mare-" he said softly. Mary-Lynnette shook him off gently "just eat the ice cream Mark" she said.

Laughs could still be heard now closer due to a group of people taking the party outside the bar. They were drinking, laughing and smoking. Mary-Lynnette shook her head "they'll die before us" she said. Mark next to her tensed.

"Mare" he said nervous.

"I was joking Mark" she said rolling her eyes and shaking his head "don't take it literal" however she knew their lungs would turn black and eventually they could die.

"Mare…" he said again pulling her hand

"I'm serious!" she said trying to calm her down. It wasn't good that on her first babysitting she was scaring her brother; her parents would have been upset. She closed her eyes as the wind hit her face forcing her to take a step back.

"Mare…" he was about to cry. She turned to look at him and noticed his gaze down the street.

"What is it?!" she said following his gaze and gasped. The whole thing looked like a painting. Many things happen at the same time; Mary-Lynnette grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him with her as she crossed the road towards the bank next to the bar, Mark was crying scared and people were screaming. Pieces of pavement were flying around with every stroke the lighting gave as it reached the floor. People screamed and run. Others cried trying to look for refuge while others prayed calling the end of the world.

She tighter up her held on Mark and pushed through the sea of people running around. Elbows pushed her back, not far from her a young drunk man fell in his face and lied unconscious while others just step on him to get away. She pulled Mark closer and pushed him in front of her as she reached the entry of the bank. The small roof was covering a few others looking for the same as her, a place to refuge. The glass doors were locked and both guards stood a few meters away looking at the doors shaking their heads. Nobody could get in.

Mary-Lynnette hugged her brother, she knew he needed comfort yet she couldn't help but feel scared. There was water at her feet and the thunders could now be heard louder. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the hotel was pulling people inside. She had to make her way towards there. She looked down at her brother "We'll be okay Mark, I promise" she said.

The boy had tears in his eyes but nodded gulping. Mary-Lynnette looked around and pushed through the group of people trying to get out of the bank's entry. "Come on!" she said to Mark, the boy was no longer crying, he had cleaned his tears and was following his sister scared.

She stepped on the limit. The bank's roof was still protecting them from the fierce rain. "Just a few steps" she said to herself calculating the distance between the building and her. She turned around and grabbed Mark's hand. Her brother looked at her and gasped pulling her back to the roof as a lighting stroke right in front of them. They yelled with everybody else.

She turned around and hugged her brother tight quickly scared. Mark hid his face on her chest and pressed his teeth together trying to avoid the river of tears threatening to come out.

"We are all going to die!" the woman next to them cried hugging a man next to her. Her sobs sent a stab to Mary-Lynnette's heart. She was cold and the water was rising incredibly fast, now reaching her shin. She looked down at herself, the place was quickly flooding, she needed to find a higher place or soon the water would pull them down the road. Quickly yet gently she grabbed her brother's face in her hands "listen to me carefully" she said "we need to go back to the hotel we'll be safe there, okay?" the boy nodded biting his lip. A sudden explosion made them jump and water started coming off the floor as fierce fire flames "The sewers broke" Mary-Lynnette murmured as the water lever quickly ricing up her knees. That was it, she thought. She looked at Mark and nodded kneeling down "I'm going to run" she said and he nodded jumping on her back.

She took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could. Her legs slowly moving through the sea in the street. Lightings falling, pieces of pavements flying around but a new sound called her attention. She looked up and gasped before making her way faster through the river.

The water had increased in such a way that was now carrying cars, bikes, and people, anything it could find on its way without struggles.

They soon reached the hotel's door when a man pushed them both in and closed the doors quickly. "Go up!" he screamed at them pointing the stairs. Mary-Lynnette nodded and pulled Mark after her but he didn't move, instead he looked at the man and said "To our rooms?" the man who had been looking outside the windows looked at the boy incredulously "which room at you in?!" he said looking at the boy and the girl. Mark looked at Mary for an answer "11th floor" she answered quickly. The man nodded "stay there, the water won't reach that high, you'll be safe there and don't let anybody in" they nodded and ran up the stairs. The elevators were out of service, the lights out, the power had been cut. She could hear the screams and cried from others outside and a few inside running up and down the stairs next to her. Mark fell down "Mare!" he called. She turned around and helped him up pushing the rush of people off her brother. They both ran up the stairs and didn't stop until they reached their room.

"we'll be okay Mark" she said and he nodded, together they sat on the bed and hugged tightly.

* * *

_REVIEW _

_XXX_

_-Sweet Night -_


End file.
